Une vie perdue, un démon éveillé
by Shizuna100
Summary: [AU] Dans un monde dévasté par des créatures sans pitié, Yuuri et Phichit se croyaient en sécurité en plein milieu d'une forêt, dans un abri de fortune. Jusqu'au jour où ils entendent d'étranges bruits. Ils partent alors en direction de la source de ses sons. Que vont-ils découvrir là bas?


Salut!

Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fic! Cette fois pas question d'un OS mais d'une histoire en plusieurs chapitres! Ça va être dur Je suis toujours sur du Yuri!!! On ice mais cette histoire sera une AU! Donc pas question de patinage ici, mais d'un autre thème assez courant sur les fics, même si je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup en français (juste une et c'etait une traduction !) alors je vous laisse le découvrir

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Les personnages de Yuri!!! On Ice ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent au studio MAPPA et aux auteurs d'origine

_

 _10 octobre, an 2130, 10 ans après la catastrophe qui a boulversé le monde. Un virus, une contamination, qui transforma quelques humains en vampires. Quelques vampires me direz-vous, mais des êtres dépourvus de pitié. Des êtres fourbes, sournois qui ne méritent pas d'exister. Ces quelques vampires ont commencé leur ravage puis ce sont des dizaines, des centaines, des milliers puis des millions de victimes qui ont été transformées en... ces choses. Ce sont ces mêmes choses qui m'ont enlevé mes parents, ma famille. Mon père ayant été contaminé en premier, s'est jeté sur ma mère pour lui ôter son statut d'humaine. Elle criait, m'a dit de m'enfuir, loin, là où on ne pourrait jamais me trouver. Mais quand je vois la vie que je mène actuellement, je me dis que j'aurais peut être du ne pas écouter ma mère et rester avec eux, partir avec eux._

-"Yuuri!!! Je suis rentré!"

Le choc de la porte contre le mur me fait sursauter.

-"Phichit, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas claquer la porte trop fort quand tu rentres, on l'a déjà réparée 2 fois." Cette phrase transpire d'exaspération.

-"Je sais Yuuri, désolé mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis trop content de te retrouver." Il me saute alors au cou, m'étranglant de son étreinte. "C'est horrible, cette forêt devient de plus en plus flippante! J'ai encore entendu des bruits et pas moyen que ce soit des animaux, c'était des vampires à coup sûr!"

-"Tu n'as pas l'air si traumatisé que ça!" Sa réaction me fait rire, ce garçon est le garçon le moins dramatique du monde, il peut transformer toutes les mauvaises nouvelles du monde en bonnes nouvelles rien qu'avec son enthousiasme infini. C'est pour ça que c'est mon meilleur ami d'ailleurs. C'est lui qui m'a permis de me relever du choc qui m'a frappé. Phichit Chulanont, 20 ans, thaïlandais mais qui n'était pas loin de mon ancienne maison quand j'ai perdu ma famille car il était rentré avec moi d'un voyage en Thaïlande que nous avions effectué tout les deux. Nous nous sommes donc enfuis ensemble de ma ville natale, Hasetsu, mise en cendres par un groupe de vampires et sommes partis vers les zones froides de ce qui était autrefois la Russie. Et même si nous nous connaissions très bien avant la catastrophe, ce voyage en quête de liberté n'a fait que renforcer les liens qui nous unissaient.

-"Si j'ai bien cru que j'allais y rester!"

-"Tu sais bien qu'ici nous ne risquons quasiment rien. Nous sommes assez éloignés de cités de vampires et même si ils gagnent du terrain petit à petit et que nous allons devoir partir bientôt, nous avons de la marge encore." C'est vrai que l'endroit où nous sommes est perdu au milieu d'une forêt, mais nous avons comme ça accès à la nourriture et l'eau avec le ruisseau passant près de la maison. Enfin maison, plus cabane en bois bien sûr. Mais cela reste une chance incroyable d'avoir trouvé un abri dans ce monde dévasté.

-"Oui je sais mais c'est inquiétant quand même, le gibier se fait de plus en plus rare à quelques kilomètres à la ronde. C'est sûrement un signe de l'avancée des vampires, les animaux doivent sentir qu'ils sont proches." Cela fait peut-être 10 ans que nous vivons ensembles et 15 que nous nous connaissons, mais Phichit m'impressionera toujours. Ses connaissances sur les animaux sont impressionnantes et nous sont très utiles dans la vie quotidienne, c'est une vraie aubaine de l'avoir à mes côtés.

-"Tu veux qu'on aille vérifier nos prises ce soir?" Je me doute qu'aller voir aidera Phitchit à calmer ses phobies.

-"Oui, ça fait déjà 2 jours qu'on n'est pas allé voir et un peu de viande fraîche ne nous fera pas de mal! Les légumes sont bons mais ils ne remplaceront définitivement pas une bonne pièce de viande! Et puis on pourra en profiter pour aller voir si les vampires se sont vraiment emparés de plus de territoire."

-"Phichit, tu m'exaspère de plus en plus, de jours en jours!" Je ne disais pas ça pour être méchant bien sûr. Son côté brave mais également très trouillard parfois est très drôle à voir.

-"C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes."

Après cette phrase suivi d'un clin d'œil amical, nous partons donc en direction de cette forêt où sont disposés nos pièges à gibier, espérant trouver des prises pouvant être consommées. Mais la pêche n'est pas très fructueuse aujourd'hui: un lapin. Un seul lapin, petit lapin, à peine de quoi manger ce soir.

-"On a vraiment pas de bol aujourd'hui!" se plaint le thaï.

-"Oui c'est vrai, ce n'est pas ce soir qu'on pourra se faire un festin mais tu as quand même ta viande fraîche!"

-"Oui, on va enfin pouvoir manger conve-"

Un choc violent nous fait chuter. Un bruit, assourdissant, un cri déchirant parmi le crépuscule avenant. Le sol tremble énormément. On dirait que la terre va se déchirer en deux.

-"Qu-Qu'est ce que c'était que... ça?!" Le côté déçu de Phichit s'est transformé en expression de peur, de terreur. Il est paralysé par la peur.

-"Je-Je ne sais pas"

-"Ce sont des vampires, c'est sûr! Je te l'avais dit Yuuri, on est pas en sécurité ici, ils ont déjà pris du terrain, on va se faire tuer!!" Le ton de sa voix est alarmant, il est bourré de détresse, il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

-"Je vais voir ce que c'est Phichit, reste là en sécurité"

-"Non! Je viens avec toi! S'il t'arrives quelque chose et que je ne suis pas là, je m'en voudrais éternellement!"

-"Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, je ne veux pas te mettre en danger et il en va de même pour moi, si tu es blessé, je ne le supporterais pas."

Il me regarde avec sa tête d'abattu mais son regard me fait comprendre qu'il ne me laissera pas, quoi que je dise et quoi que je fasse. Je laisse échapper un léger son de mécontentement puis je l'invite à me suivre.

Nous nous dirigerons vers la source du bruit inconnu lorsque qu'un autre tremblement se fait ressentir. Mais cette fois-ci, moi et Phitchit n'avons pas bougé, bien décidés à connaître l'origine de ces événements.

"Yuuri... Qu'est-ce c'est? Ça m'inquiète vraiment. Si c'etait des vampires, ils produiraient vraiment des secousses comme celles ci?? Ça se trouve-"

"Phitchit, si ça se révèle dangereux, on partira."

"Non non! Je ne dis pas ça pour m'en aller, je veux vraiment voir ce qu'il y a mais si c'est dangereux on ne trainera pas non..."

Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec Phitchit, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veux vraiment pas y aller, qu'il m'accompagne juste pour me faire plaisir et parce qu'il ne veut pas rester seul. Ça ne me plait pas de l'amener vers ces bruits mais l'idée de le laisser seul m'angoisse encore plus, surtout si les craintes de Phitchit se révèlent être vraies et que ce sont des vampires qui produisent ces étranges tremblements et ce vacarme auditif. Un vampire pourrait très bien sentir sa présence et lui sauter dessus pour le tuer ou pire, l'emmener pour lui demander si il a vu quelque chose et peut être qu'ils pourraient le torturer ou je ne sais quoi! Non non. Je me fais sûrement des idées, il faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête. Nous arrivons justement à la sortie de cette forêt qui nous paraît interminable. Quelques arbres, tas de terre et autres rochers nous gâche encore la vue, mais nous pouvons dès maintenant apercevoir le spectacle ensanglanté qui se passe dans la lande. Je me tourne alors vers Phitchit pour voir sa réaction, il est figé. Je lui attrape le bras violemment pour nous cacher derrière un rocher.

"Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuu-"

"Phitchit, calme toi ils ne nous voient pas je t'assure, calme toi je t'en prie"

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et le fixa le temps qu'il reprenne ses moyens.

"Ça va Yuuri, désolé" me dit-il en enlevant mes mains de sa mine encore fragile. "C'est un véritable carnage, il y a des cadavres partout."

Cette phrase me donne des frissons! Mais ce qu'il dit est vrai. Je me retourne pour aller voir de l'autre côté du rocher, et oui c'est un carnage. Du sang macule le sol tandis qu'une dizaine de cadavres jonche cette même terre. Nous sommes au crépuscule, il y a un peu de vent. Le sable ensanglanté virevolte dans les airs. Avec ce fond orangé, crépusculaire, cela donne une ambiance terrifiante. Cela aurait été suffisant, mais non. Quatres silhouettes se trouvent sur la surface morte. Trois hommes, une femme, tous les quatres très amochés, et vu comment ils sont placés sur le terrain, cela ne fait aucun doute quant à la nature de la scène. Un combat à deux contre deux. Deux hommes sont habillés en noir tandis que l'autre homme et la femme sont parés de blanc. Enfin leurs vêtements sont noirs et blancs, mais leurs visages et une grande surface de leurs vêtements sont teintés de rouge, rouge sang. On ne distint pas leurs visages de loin mais cela ne fait aucun doute qu'ils sont épuisés, ils ne se tiennent pas droits et un est plutôt chancelant même. C'est un tableau horrible mais en même temps que je trouve magnifique, captivant.

"Yuuri, tu vois j'avais raison, ce sont des vampires, ça ne fait aucun doute non?"

La voix très tremblante de mon ami me fait sortir de mes rêves. Des vampires? Oui c'est vrai que ne me suis pas arrêté sur la nature de ces êtres tant la scène qui se déroule sous nos yeux est incroyable. Mais en observant bien, oui c'est vrai. Qui d'autre que des vampires peuvent accomplir un tel carnage? Soudain un des vampires en noir bondit soudainement sur la femme en blanc et d'un coup de poing placé au ventre, il l'envoie voler 20 mètres plus loin. Le deuxième vampire blanc se rue alors sur le porteur de ce coup destructeur mais l'accolyte du noir saute devant son ami pour intercepter le coup et renvoyer le deuxième blanc rejoindre la première.

Ils sont impressionnants ! Leurs coups sont précis et puissants, ils savent où frapper pour faire mal. Le répis n'existe pas. Ils sont sur le point de s'effondrer mais ils continuent. La femme en blanc se jette sur le noir qu'elle a attaqué précédement et lui entaille le ventre. Le cri de l'homme s'entend d'ici, il est déchirant, rempli de haine. En les voyant l'un a côté de l'autre, même de loin, je repère qu'ils ont tous les deux les cheveux gris, un gris argent qui s'efface dans cette atmosphère rougeâtre. C'est un détail mais savoir repérer au moins deux combattants sur quatre, ça a de l'importance quand on se trouve si loin d'un combat splendide. Ces formes qui se déplacent si élégamment, si on met de côté le simple détail qu'il sont couverts de sang. Je suis complètement absorbé par ce spectacle lorsque je sens les yeux de Phitchit sur moi. Il a l'air effrayé. Mais pas par le combat, par moi.

"Phitchit? Ça va?"

"Yu-Yuuri, ne me dis pas que tu trouves ce combat... beau? Il y a du sang partout et ils sont en train de se frapper à mort! Enfin si ils peuvent s'entretuer ça éliminera au moins deux ou trois vampires."

"Ce n'est pas deux ou trois vampires qu'ils vont les arrêter."

"Yuuri, je ne te comprends pas. Ta famille a été tuée par un vampire et tu arrives quand même à avoir de l'admiration pour un être de cette même race??"

"Seul mon père a été touché par ce vampire, c'est la contamination qui a fait le reste" De l'eau? Non, des larmes. Ce sont des larmes qui commencent à couler sur mes joues. _Je pensais avoir tracé un trait sur mon passé. Ça ne va pas, je ne dois pas me laisser aller sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir me relever, je vais replonger._

"Désolé Yuuri, je n'aurais pas du... Je ne voulais pas faire resurgir tes souvenirs"

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela remonte, je sais effacer ces souvenirs lorsqu'ils resurgissent."

Mes yeux se reposent sur la scène que j'ai interrompu, mais quelque chose ne vas pas. Oh non ça ne vas pas du tout. Et au corps tremblant de Phichit près du mien, je vois tout de suite que lui aussi s'est rendu compte du problème.

Sur cette lande quasi déserte, où se trouvent corps inertes et corps blessés, il n'y a plus que deux vampires. Le vampire aux cheveux gris argentés, vêtu d'un habit noir et l'autre vampire argenté, cette femme tout en blanc. Où sont les deux autres vampires?! Nous avons quitté la scène juste une minute ou deux pas plus, il n'a rien pu se passer en deux minutes! Si, tout a pu se passer. Mes réflexions continuent lorsque je suis violemment tiré en arrière. Je gémis en signe de protestation et en essayant d'apercevoir l'auteur de ce mouvement, et je suis très effrayé par le fait de ne pas voir Phichit me faire encore une de ses blagues. C'est un homme, blond aux yeux verts, habillé tout en noir. Ses vêtements, son visage, sont couverts de sang. Il me mis soudainement sur son épaule, et commença à courir vers le centre de la plaine, là où se trouve son acolyte ainsi que son ennemie, bientôt rejointe par un autre vampire brun portant un autre jeune homme sur son épaule. Je crois mourir sur place, déjà que la situation n'est pas avantageuse, en voyant Phichit criant dans les bras de ce vampire. Je commence à essayer de me libérer mais je me fais plaquer brutalement au sol par mon porteur. Ses yeux verts me regardent brièvement puis sa tête se relève pour fixer l'homme à côté de lui.

"Viktor, j'ai trouvé celui-là. C'est le bon?" _Viktor? Cet homme s'appelle donc Viktor. Le bon? Mais quel bon?!_

"Je prends la relève. Surveille ceux là bas. Ils en ont un aussi, ils doivent être ensembles."

Le blond se retire alors de moi mais l'argenté le remplace vite et me tire debout me déplaçant quelques mètres plus loin. Il me remet sur le sol, nettement moins violement que le précédent, et se pose sur mes cuisses. Il tire d'un coup sec ma tête vers la sienne et commence à me fixer. Ses yeux sont bleus, d'un bleu si profond, j'ai l'impression de me noyer dans ses iris. Son regard est posé mais précis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait chercher chez moi mais c'est l'impression que ça me donne, l'impression qu'il fouille mon esprit, qu'il essaye de chercher quelque chose à travers mon esprit brouillé. C'est me met très mal à l'aise le fait d'être fixé avec autant d'insistance. Je peux peut être essayer de m'évader, paraître terrifié et le frapper d'un coup à l'oreille ! Non, non, même si je faisais ça, le grand blond là bas me tuerait sur le champ. Et puis, je ne peux pas me détacher de ce regard, enfin, je ne _veux_ pas. Je ne devrais pas penser ça mais ce vampire a des yeux tellement magnifiques, tellement captivants. Je ne peux pas les lâcher mais-

 _Je ne peux plus bouger. Ses mains ne sont plus sur les bords de mon visage mais derrière mon dos et sur mon menton pour le relever. Son visage n'est plus en face de moi, là où je pouvais l'admirer, il est dans mon cou. Et ses 2 crocs que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'apercevoir, sont plantés dans ma peau, au croisement de mes épaules et de mon cou. La douleur est insupportable. J'ai l'impression que toutes mes forces sont aspirées par cet homme._

 _Je-Je ne peux plus tenir..._

_

Vous êtes encore là ?? J'espère que ce n'est pas trop horrible Enfin si vous en êtes là c'est que soit vous avez aimé soit euh vous voulez ma mort pour avoir tué les persos *tousse tousse* Enfin bref j'espère que les fautes ne ruinent pas tout.

Pour les chapitres suivants, je ne sais pas quand ils sortiront vu qu'il y a la rentrée et que je seraisun peu occupée' donc ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre tout les 2 jours Ne partez pas... s'il vous plaît...

Bref à la prochaine !


End file.
